


a thousands words in one picture

by Kneeshee



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Coronavirus Does Not Exist in This Fic, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Mentioned Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, Mentioned NCT Ensemble, Na Jaemin is Whipped, Na Jaemin-centric, Soft Na Jaemin, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:08:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28825707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kneeshee/pseuds/Kneeshee
Summary: okay, this was also suppose to be longer. it was going to be more in depth of their relationship except it was going to mainly be through instagram posts where for every picture he takes, she creates a little story out of it.i had trouble writing that but this was easier and well tada 🥳 i hope you all enjoy reading this as much as i enjoyed writing it
Relationships: Na Jaemin/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 6





	a thousands words in one picture

No one knew when the soulmate markers first appeared. Its just something that had had always been around. Even then, it was still very rare for people to have marks. And then in some cases, its completely different. Kiyomi’s best friend has a soul mark that won’t allow her to see color until she met her mate. It had taken years for her to understand that she technically wasn’t colorblind, but if anyone asked, that’s what she told them.

The exact science behind it all was still relatively unknown. But the constant dominator was that two people [sometimes though rarely more than two] have matching symbols on the inside of their right wrist. The symbols usually match something the people are passionate about.

Like for Kiyomi, her symbol was of a pencil writing words into the shape of a camera. She _adored_ writing. She wanted to become a famous author one day. One whose writing becomes class book assignments and the first pick for a book club. That meant whoever her soulmate was must have been interested in something to do with cameras.

She wanted to know more, but at the same time, she didn’t really care.

She was content living her life within her writing.

* * *

_It had been by pure chance that the two of them met. She had been in the library searching for a book on how to write screen plays when she stumbled across him. He had been doing a project for his own peace of mind that captured book lovers in their natural states._

_He had felt drawn to her the second she walked into the room. His eyes moved from the students reading at the tables to her as she walked past without a second glance. Her hair hung to her shoulders in almost the exact shade of pale blue that his own used to be. A pair of glasses were perched on her nose as she casually looked through the books on the shelf. He hadn’t even noticed he had followed her._

_He quickly took the picture of her as her lips quirked into a small smile as she found the book she was looking for. She turned at the sight of the shutter. The two of them stared at each other for a moment. Though it was like a magnet as her eyes drifted down to stare at his soulmate mark on his wrist. Her phone dropped out of her hand as she registered the marking. He was about to pull his sleeve down to cover it when she raised her sleeve to show him her own mark._

_“You. I finally found you,” he stated in an almost breathless whisper._

* * *

** Instagram **

**jaeyomi** just posted a photo 2 min ago

**🤍 liked by minj1308 and others**

**Jaeyomi::** _“she was an intoxicating collection of poems and roses and stardust.” -N.R. Hart_

📷: minj1308

🧍🏽‍♀️ kikiyomi

The picture was the first of the many pictures he would take of her. Her smile so soft and pure. She looked like a tiny baby as she reached out for a book with her sweater paws. A small glimpse of her soulmate mark could be shown. Her eyes were lit up in wonder even if the books she was looking at were just for screenplays.

She was beautiful and she was his.

* * *

_Jaemin liked taking pictures at the most random of times. He was rarely seen without a camera. Their first date had been a few days later at a little hole in the wall café named Imp’s Spring. He told her how he had found this place with a group of friends a few weeks back. He explained to her he was only in America for a short amount time. He was going to go back home to South Korea soon._

_She smiled softly at him as she told him that they could make it work. He smiled just as soft she at her words. It only took her one glance down at the menu before he was raising his camera at her. Her sunglasses were perched on top of her head. Her hair been freshly dyed so no one could see her roots. A small blush was on her cheeks as he took the photo._

_Her head snapped at up at the sound of the shutter with wide eyes. When she saw the camera, the blush spread even more on her face. He couldn’t resist taking another picture of her._

_“Come on, Yomi-chan. Just one more picture.”_

* * *

** Instagram **

**jaeyomi** just posted a photo 5 min ago

**🤍 liked by minj1308 and others**

**jaeyomi:** _“wish i could freeze this moment in a frame and stay like this” -Zayn Malik 1D_

📷: minj1308

🧍🏽‍♀️: kikiyomi

The picture showed her with her head down looking over the menu. Her right arm was lying on the table with their soulmate showing. Her blush was prominent, and the shine of her lip gloss sparkled in the picture. In the reflection of her sunglasses, the only thing that could be seen was a camera and the light blue shade of his hair.

* * *

_The first person she met out of his group of friends would probably the second most beautiful man she had ever seen. Jaemin was obviously the first. He introduced himself as Ten. He wanted to meet the person that kept his little Minnie distracted with his camera._

_She had laughed and stated that it was hard to believe ~~that she was the distraction~~ considering he never put it down around her. This time they met at a local bookstore called Words A Dozen. She was hidden in her favorite alcove in the store. A place in the back surrounded by fiction novels with a clear view of the front and back door and the doors to the restroom. _

_Her now dark hair was pulled into two buns and she had glasses perched on her nose. The table in front of her was covered with papers and rough drafts and empty cups of coffee. She cleared some space in front of her so that Ten could sit while Jaemin sat beside her. She cuddled into his side as he looked over the writing she had been doing. The two of them fell into conversation so easily it was hard to believe that they were just meeting each other. He even helped her with translations and explaining Thai culture for one of her characters. The conversation had derived from her writing to wanting to learn more about his homeland instead._

_It wasn’t until she was holding her wrist out for Ten to look at as he offered to draw it in his own personal art style. Jaemin enclosed his hand in hers as she looked at Ten as if he was angel from heaven. This time he took the picture using his phone’s camera. The two of them looked at him and rose a brow. Jaemin braced himself for the teasing that was sure to come when Ten’s gaze dropped to their hands._

_The blush on her face had made it worth it._

* * *

** Instagram **

**jaeyomi** just posted a photo 10 min ago

**🤍 liked by minj1308 and others**

**jaeyomi:** _“one best book is equal to a hundred friends. But one good friend is equal to a library” -APJ Abdul Kalam_

📷: minj1308

🧍🏽‍♀️: kikiyomi 

👻: dandyten

The picture show Kiyomi staring at someone in pure awe as they traced over her soul mark with one hand and was drawing it out on paper with their other hand. Her left hand was intertwined with Jae’s as they could see his soul mark peeking through.

* * *

_It was by complete accident that she found out that he was a kpop idol. After months of letting the content play absently in the background, Kiyomi actually paid attention to her friend Crystal’s YouTube channel._

_Her friend had been doing an interview with a group called NCT Dream. And right there in the middle was her soulmate. Her eyes drifted down to his wrists to see them not only covered by sleeves but bracelets and probably make up also._

_She didn’t understand why a part of her felt hurt for a reason. Did he not trust her to tell her this part? Did he think that she was a fan for some reason? In the short weeks that he’s known her, he has not heard her listen to anything but the entire Hairspray soundtrack and other Disney musicals with some Ariana Grande for some flavor._

_Then she sighs to herself as she contemplates her thoughts. They had only known each other for a few weeks. Soulmate or not, if he was as big as a celebrity as the comments make the group seem, he had to be careful._

_NCT Dream, huh?_

_Looks like she had some planning to do if she wanted to be a supportive girlf—23 members? What the hell?_

* * *

** Instagram **

**jaeyomi:** _you’re the caramel to my latte_

📷: minj1308

☕️: Imp’s Spring

This time it was a picture of a coffee cup from Imp’s Spring as the tag suggested. It was also a cute little throwback to their first date. His soul mark was on full display.

**comments**

**kikiyomi** : banana muffin on you?

 **minj1308** : ambrosian sauce orr?

**kikiyomi** : yes, and the latte that i know you’re not actually drinking.

**minj1308:** oof. Called out by my own soulmate

 **kikiyomi:** 🤷🏽‍♀️😘

* * *

_The next time they meet funnily enough is two weeks before NCT is set to return to their own country. In this time, Kiyomi had managed to not only pass her creative writing classes but also finish a book that had been 3 years in the making. She had ventured over to her friend’s house thoroughly prepared to drink the night away in celebration._

_Letting herself in, she hadn’t been prepared for the sight of her friend’s living room being filled to the brim of people. Crystal had on her Masked Gem getup, but Kiyomi only had eyes for the black-haired male that shared her mark._

_“Kiyomi,” he and Ten had questioned. Crystal gasped in betrayal and immediately turned towards the now cherry red headed female. Blinking slowly, the girl in question turned around and left. Lianna was always free and never had company no matter the weird hours the girls showed up at her home._

_“Oh no you don’t,” she heard Crystal called out as the girl followed her out the door. “Kee mee, get back here! How do you know NCT? I thought you weren’t interested in listening to things you can’t understand.”_

_Kiyomi stopped and rolled her eyes turning to look at her friend, “Cee, I’ve literally spoken French and Korean and Spanish in front of you over twenty times in the last five months alone. But you talk about K-pop groups and Kdramas as if it were the only thing to exist. Now if you’ll excuse me, I have a date with Lianna’s special cabinet.”_

_“Wait,” she heard Jaemin yell out as he came flying out the door. He reached out for her hand and Kiyomi could hear Crystal’s gasp once she caught a glimpse of his soul mark which wasn’t covered like usual._

_“Yeah, wait, Kiyomi. I’m turning off the cameras and you’re going to tell me how come you never said anything about finding your soulmate.”_

_Kiyomi cringed a little. This was turning out to be an interrogation instead of relaxation. This was it. She was so giving Crystal her spare key back._

* * *

**jaeyomi** just posted a photo 5 min ago

**🤍 liked by minj1308 and others**

**jaeyomi::** _“I’d be a terrible secret agent. I’m not sneaky and I can’t keep a secret.” -katherine heigl_

📷: minj1308

👯‍♀️: kikiyomi , crystaledglass

The picture was of the two friends cooing over the mark on Kiyomi’s arm. Crystal didn’t have on outfit for the Q & A video that they had been doing. The two of them had been so fully invested in their whispered conversation that they hadn’t even noticed when Jeno passed jaemin his camera to take the picture. The two of them snapped to attention when the shutter went off. Blushes appeared almost simultaneously on their faces. It hadn’t taken long for the everyone to be introduced to each other. Though there was a memorable moment where Kiyomi playfully tackled Crystal about scolding her for her relationship while hiding her own.

* * *

_But like all good things, it had to come to an end._

* * *

** Instagram **

**jaeyomi** just posted a photo 5 min ago

**🤍 liked by minj1308 and others**

**jaeyomi::** _and I will carry you in my heart until I see you again_

📷: minj1308

🧍🏽‍♀️: minj1308

The picture showed the silhouette of “Jae” with a suitcase beside him heading towards the airport. He’s wearing a hoodie that their followers knew that Kiyomi had posed in two weeks before on her personal Instagram.

* * *

_The relationship wasn’t perfect by any means. They had their ups and downs. They had a lot of miscommunication. Sometimes going without talking to each because their schedules didn’t line up. They had to deal with dating rumors. But somehow, they managed to preserver._

_At one point the two of them had fallen out of love in their whirlwind of a relationship._

_The “fans” that were invested in the relationship had been devasted to see it come to an end._

* * *

**jaeyomi** just posted a photo 5 min ago

**🤍 liked by minj1308 and others**

**jaeyomi ::** _“words can paint a picture that a camera cannot fully capture. The words between the two of us have been used all up.” -kiyomi_

📷: minj1308

🧍🏽‍♀️: kikiyomi

_The picture was of Kiyomi turned away from the camera asleep in bed. What no one but the two owners of the account knew was that the two had gotten in an argument. One that led to the ending of their relationship. One that left both heartbroken and Kiyomi crying herself to sleep._

_It would be the last post on the account for very long time._

* * *

_Because sometimes soulmates fall out of love. Everything isn’t meant to be. Some would say that if the love was real, then you had to let it come back to you. Others say that if the love was real, then it would’ve never left._

_Sometimes love isn’t enough and that’s okay._

* * *

**jaeyomi** just posted a photo 2 min ago

**🤍 liked by minj1308 and others**

**jaeyomi ::** _if its meant to be it will be._

📷: minj1308

👫🏽: minj1308 ; kikiyomi

This time was picture of the two kissing. They were standing in an unfurnished living room as if they had decided to move in together. His hair was lavender color and hers was a pale pink complimenting each other. They clutched each other tightly as if they were afraid that if they let go, then the other would disappear. They held onto each other as if they never wanted to let go again.

* * *

_But sometimes people have to fall apart to realize how much they need to fall back together._

**Author's Note:**

> okay, this was also suppose to be longer. it was going to be more in depth of their relationship except it was going to mainly be through instagram posts where for every picture he takes, she creates a little story out of it.
> 
> i had trouble writing that but this was easier and well tada 🥳 i hope you all enjoy reading this as much as i enjoyed writing it


End file.
